1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic map indicating devices and methods, and more particularly to an electronic device and method for indicating position of the electronic device on an electronic map.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic maps are commonly used in electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDA). An electronic device can detect a present location of the electronic device using a global positioning system (GPS), and display the location on an electronic map. In many such electronic devices, the electronic map is always oriented so that north is towards the top of the display.